Someday
by Salior Universe
Summary: Promises are meant to be kept now matter what happens


Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon! I own the story line! I own the song!  
Sailor Venus: Venus Love Chain Encircle!  
::Screams:: No! NO! I sorry! I don't own anything! Naoko  
Taekuchi owns Sailor Moon. The story line is from the video and  
song 'Someday' by the awesome band Nickelback! I sorry Sailor  
Venus, I sorry!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Minako A. P.O.V.:  
  
I walked out my room screaming and crying. I thought that we would be together forever; we even promised that with each other! I took a last look on the dinning room table. On the table was an article entitled 'A Man Dies in Tragic Bridge Accident.' Since I was so upset, I knocked over a cup of milk from breakfast this morning, and it spilled on to the floor. Since I didn't care anymore I just left it. I walked on it, and left footprints, telling a story that I had left the apartment. I couldn't stop crying. I know my face was red, because I felt that heat leaving my body. I was running down the stairs to get to my car, and I almost fell. I regained my balance and kept on running. I opened the door to my car, and started the engine. I drove the car out of the parking lot. I was going over speed limit, but I didn't care what would happen to me. I had already lost the love of my life, what's the point to stay alive anymore? I know that I was driving much faster than the speed of light, and I know that I passed a red light, and I know that a large truck was also speeding and the truck . . .  
  
Mamoru C. P.O.V.:  
  
I knew why she was screaming and crying, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I saw tears falling from her face, but I couldn't make them go away. I know that I promised her that we would be together forever, and now we can't because of what had happened a few days back. I couldn't hold her and say that I loved her one last time. I just couldn't. I was sitting on the chair that was near the dinning room table, when she saw an article with the title 'A Man Dies in Tragic Bridge Accident,' she knocked over a cup of milk that was near her hand. I knew why she was in grieved. I knew that she was upset, but I never knew she would do something like this! She took her purple bag with her Senshi symbol on it and left the apartment. She ran down the hall, went into the stairway. She was running so fast, she almost fell on the ground. She came out of the large Manhattan building, and ran to her car, and I ran behind her. I tired to talk to her but I guess she couldn't hear me. She was driving past the speed limit. She passed a red light, and a large truck was also speeding. The truck and my beloved's car met and . . .  
  
Both finial views (beyond the grave):  
  
Both: We promised each other that we would stay together forever.  
  
Mamoru C.: When the truck met her car, her car was all smashed.  
  
Minako A.: And I died, at least in that world.  
  
Both (again): When we promised each other that we would stay together  
forever, we kept that promise ... Even after death.  
  
Someday  
  
By: Nickelback  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Don't think its too late  
  
Nothing's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up stringing  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
[Solo]  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when 


End file.
